deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Snigel/Snigel's Halloween Battle: Carnegie vs Souichiro Takagi
Y'all probably thought i was gone forever, did ya? Nah son, i'm here to stay. Well anyhoo, i hope i'm not too late for Halloween, i have a terrible sense of time. Halloween propably was weeks ago. But better late than never, they say! Carnegie, leader of a post-apocalyptic town hellbent on getting his hands on a Bible'' VS ''Souichiro Takagi, 'badass swordsman who formed a militia to protect others ''Who. Is. '''Deadliest!? Carnegie Carnegie is a caucasian man of average build living in a post apocalyptic world but not in poverty. Instead he lives a well life as the ruler of a shanty town. He is interested in religions and even owns a copy of the Qur'an, Torah, and Tankha, as he believes that by using religion as a tool to control the masses, he can rule the wasteland. He eventually learns about the man named Eli and his Bible through his Solara, and wants it to complete his collection. He has his henchmen kill Eli but the shots do little and Eli shoots Carnegie in the leg, hitting him. Throughout the film, Carnegie pursuits Eli and Solara as she befriends him and tries to protect The Bible with him. But once he catches up to Eli, he shoots him and leaves him. Eli is eventually taken to Alcatraz by Solara and recites The Bible before his death. Once Eli dies, Carnegie opens The Bible but discovers that it is in Braille. He pleas for his mistress Claudia to read it but refuses to. He finds that his leg wound is septic and will die. The film ends with Carnegie's empire collapsing and all his work coming to an end. Carnegie's firearm=The Browning Hi-Power is a semi-automatic American handgun designed by John Browning in response to a French military requirement for a new service pistol. The pistol was used during World War II by both the Allied and the Axis. *Caliber: 9x19mm *Effective range: 50 meters *Weight: 1 kg (2.2 lb) *Length: 197 mm (7.8 in) *Barrel Length: 119 mm (4.7 in) *Feed System: 10 round box clip *Fire modes: Safe/Semi Second-in-command, Redridge Redridge is Carnegie's right-hand man, and is the equivalent of a field commander in charge of the troops of the town. He, unlike many other members of the troops, is an educated man, having been born before the world entered the state it currently is in. He speaks in a very quiet voice. Redridge took part in the chase of Eli, using a Type 69 RPG to demolish a part of the house where Eli, Solara and an elderly cannibal couple were holed-up in. After Eli was shot and Solara captured, she causes a car crash. During the crash, Eli's machete had lodged itself in Redridge's chest. With his final strength, he removed the machete, got out of the car, sat down and died. Firearm 1=The FAL Paratrooper is, as the name suggests, a paratrooper variant of the FN FAL with a folding stock. The FAL, or Fusil Automatique Léger ("Light Automatic Rifle"), is a semi-automatic/selective fire battle rifle produced by the Belgian armaments manufacturer Fabrique Nationale de Herstal (FN). During the Cold War it was adopted by many NATO countries, with the notable exception of the United States. It is one of the most widely used rifles in history, having been used by more than 90 countries. It has been nicknamed the "Right Arm of the Free World". *Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO *Effective range: 200–600 m *Weight: 3.90 kg (8.6 lb) *Length: 1,095 mm (43.1 in) *Barrel Length: 533 mm (21.0 in) *Rate of fire: 650–700 rounds/min *Feed System: 20 round box magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Semi/Full-Auto |-|Firearm 2=A famous firearm that is used by many militaries, police forces and other organizations, the Beretta 92 is an Italian semi-automatic pistol. The Beretta has gained many different variants over the years, like the M9, the one used by the U.S military, and the 93R, a burst-fire pistol that has an added foregrip. Redridge's model is the 92FS. *Caliber: 9x19mm *Effective range: 50m *Weight: 950 grams (34 oz) *Length: 217 millimetres (8.5 in) *Barrel Length: 125 millimetres (4.9 in) *Feed System: 12 round box clip *Fire modes: Safe/Semi The troops Typical post-apocalyptic punks and brutes. They are the fighters, scavengers and robbers of the town, and are led by Carnegie and Redridge. Most of them are illiterate and uneducated, having been born after the apocalypse. They seem to lack organization and discipline, but they are ruthless in their actions. Assault Rifle=Used by armies, rebels and terror groups world wide, the good ol' AK-47 is a weapon that has stood the test of time and has kicked it in the balls more times than anybody can count. Designed by a Red Army tanker by the name of Mikhail Kalashikov who was bitter about seeing fellow soldiers thrown at enemy machinegun fire while armed with guns that were older than their grandpas. The weapon was a success and was adopted by the Soviets in '92 (or maybe it was '93), and after that was supplied to other Warsaw Pact countries and Communist rebels. Many, many different variants and derivatives have been produced, like the Chinese Type 56 Rifle (it works fine, but you may get lead poisoning from using it). *Caliber: 7.62×39mm *Effective range: 350 m (380 yd) *Weight: 3.47 kg (7.7 lb) *Length: 880 mm (35 in) *Barrel Length: 415 mm (16.3 in) *Feed System: 30 round box magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Semi/Full-Auto |-|Shotgun=The Mossberg 500 is a series of pump action shotguns manufactured by O.F. Mossberg & Sons.1 The 500 series comprises widely varying models of hammerless repeaters, all of which share the same basic receiver and action, but differ in bore size, barrel length, choke options, magazine capacity, stock and forearm materials. Model numbers included in the 500 series are the 500, 505, 510, 535, and 590. Carnegie's men's Mossberg's have wooden furniture. *Caliber: 12 Gauge *Effective range: 40 m *Weight: 5.5 lb (2.5 kg) *Length: unknown *Barrel Length: 14 inches (350) *Feed System: 5+1 shells in a tubular magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Pump-action |-|Explosive=Used by the U.S Army during World War II, the Mark II Grenade has been nicknamed the "pineapple" due to its shape. I think it does not look like a pineapple one bit. It was designed as a better alternative to the Mark I Grenade, because of reliability issues. *Weight: 595 grams *Charge: 2 oz trinitrotoluene *Blast Radius: 50 yards, fatalities most likely within 5-10 yards Souichiro Takagi Souichiro Takagi is the father of Saya Takagi and a major player in the Japanese Uyo Dantai right wing ultranationalist party, and a very wealthy man, owning a large estate in the city of Tokunosu. Once the zombie apocalypse hit, Takagi allowed survivors to camp out on his estate, setting up a militia to guard the area, and providing survivors with basic necessities such as food, water, and shelter. Takagi truly means well for the citizens, though some citizens do not entirely trust him, because of his extreme political views. Eventually, the main cast of Highschool of the Dead, including Saya, make it to his home, where, after a brief incident where Kouta Hirano manages to avoid surrendering his arsenal of weapons to the militia, the group of survivors stay there until a zombie horde makes it through a breach in security. At this time, Takagi give Saeko Busujima the katana she would use for the rest of the series. The main cast of the anime escapes, after fighting their way through a zombie horde, and get into the Humvee they originally borrowed from Rika Minami. Souichiro and his wife Yuriko are last seen fighting off a massive horde of zombies, Souichiro armed with his sword and Yuriko with a Skorpion submachine gun. Their eventual fates are unknown. Souichiro's firearm=The M1911A1 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. A large amount of variants were made, the most popular being the MEU(SOC) pistol. 28 countries currently have the pistol in their arsenals. Yes yes, i know that he isn't seen using the gun, but he has access to it, and putting a sword against a pistol is a little unfair. *Caliber: .45 ACP *Effective range: 70 m *Weight: 2.44 lb (1,105 g) *Length: 8.25 in (210 mm) *Barrel Length: 5.03 in (127 mm) *Feed System: 8-round box clip *Fire modes: Safe/Semi Second-in-command, Yuriko Takagi Yuriko was once a Wall Street stockbroker, and she later married Souichiro Takagi after she was impressed with his charisma and political skills. She acquired a large fortune while trading stocks, and thanks to her business connections, the Takagi family fortune rose significantly when she married Souichiro. She is very faithful to her husband and loves her daughter very much. She is also very skilled with guns, since she had training to protect herself from muggers in New York. When the zombies broke through the defenses of the Takagi estate, she fought with Souichiro against the unrelenting horde. Her and Souichiro's eventual fates are unknown. Firearm 1=The Skorpion is a Czechoslovak submachine gun developed in the late 1950's for special forces and security units. There has been many a debate regarding its classification as a machine pistol or a submachine gun. Yuriko's Skorpion is the 83. Vz variant that is chambered for .380 ACP ammunition. *Caliber: .380 ACP *Effective range: 50-150 m *Weight: 1.44 kg (3.2 lb) *Length: 517 mm (20.4 in) stock extended, 270 mm (10.6 in) stock folded *Barrel Length: 113 mm (4.4 in) *Rate of fire: 900 rounds/min *Feed System: 20-round box clip *Fire modes: Safe/Semi/Full-auto |-|Firearm 2=A classic old firearm, the Luger P08 Pistol was an accurate and beautifully crafted weapon used in both World Wars by the Germans. The weapon is a toggle-lock semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm. *Caliber: 9x19mm Luger *Effective range: 50m *Weight: 871 grams (1.92 lbs), plus the big-ass trommelmagazin, that's gonna ad some weight. *Length: 222 mm (8.74") *Barrel Length: 200 mm (7.87") *Feed System: 32-round trommelmagazin *Fire modes: Safe/Semi The troops Souichiro is the leader of the militia that is compromised of the members of his Nationalist party. They are not exactly trained or experienced, but they are loyal and organized. When the defences were breached, most of them stayed and fought until the end. Assault Rifle=The M16A1 entered American military service and the following year was deployed for jungle warfare operations during the Vietnam War. In 1969, the M16A1 replaced the M14 rifle to become the U.S. military's standard service rifle. The M16A1 improvements include a bolt-assist, chrome plated bore and a new 30-round magazine (which will not be used in this battle). The M16 has also been widely adopted by other militaries around the world. Total worldwide production of M16s has been approximately 8 million, making it the most-produced firearm of its 5.56 mm caliber. *Caliber: 5.56×45mm *Effective range: 550 m (601 yd) *Weight: 8.79 lb (3.99 kg) (loaded) *Length: 39.5 in (1,003 mm) *Barrel Length: 20 in (508 mm) *Feed System: 20-round magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Semi/Full-Auto |-|Shotgun=The Remington M1110 is a semi-automatic shotgun manufactured by, obviously, Remington. It was the first semiautomatic shotgun to feature significant improvements in felt recoil, weight and reliability. The Model 1100 bleeds off gasses to operate the action through ports in the barrel near the end of the fore end. The gasses then drive a steel action sleeve that fits around the magazine tube and connects to the bolt carrier to the rear, ejecting the spent shell. A fresh shell is released from the magazine, which trips the carrier release, and the action spring in the stock pushes the bolt forward, picking up the fresh shell and loading it into the chamber. *Caliber: 12 Gauge *Effective range: 50m *Weight: 8 lb (3.6 kg *Length: unknown *Barrel Length: 18 in (460 mm) *Feed System: 4+1 round tubular magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Semi |-|Explosive=Dynamite was invented by Alfred Nobel. It is made of three main things: Nitroglycerin; sand, sawdust or other absorbent materials to make the Nitro stable; and the fuse, which is set off to blow it up. Nobel manufactured it to make mining safer, but then found out that it was used as a weapon and became quite upset. Hee hee! The dynamite used by Takagi's men had a simple hand-lit fuse. Y'know, the ones you might see in Westerns? They lit the fuse with their cigar and throw it and it goes "Kaboom". *Weight: not much(?) *Blast Radius: I do not know. I am sorry. X-Factors |-|Experience=In Carnegie's world, civilization fell 30 years ago. Though they rarely get into fights because of the lack of people, they have more than likely had their fair share of battles against others like them. Souichiro and his men have been fighting for way less time, and only against zombies. |-|Training=It is unknown what kind of training the town's troops have, and if they have, it is most likely self-taught training. The chances that some of the troops were former soldiers seems unlikely. Something is letting me off that Redridge has professional training, based on his skill (knows how to operate an RPG), mannerisms (calm and collected, unlike the other brutes), outfit (what looks like an Air Force jacket/jumpsuit is under his black jacket, you can't see it in the picture) and age (he was born before everything went down), but that is all speculation on my part. Souichiro is a trained swordsman and Yuriko has training from his time in Wall Street, but the matter of the militia's training is unknown. |-|Logistics=As i have already mentioned, Carnegie's world has experienced a nuclear war 30 years ago. Bullets are hard to come by when they aren't made no more. In the HOTD universe, the dead started rising in Episode 1, so their apocalypse is very recent, so the militia has more supplies that way, you know what i am talking about. |-|Killer Instinct=Souichiro's men have not encountered human opponents, they have only killed zombies. Carnegie's troops on the other hand do not hesitate to take lives if it benefits them (or not). They're the standard "kill all, loot all" bandits. |-|Organisation=The organisation of Carnegie's men is nearly non-existent. They only follow Carnegie's and Redridge's orders. Ranks or anything of the sort does not exist. Souichiro's militia members have uniforms, and seem to have ranks, if those color-coded jumpsuits are any indication. They also have an outpost in a dam that provides the estate electricity and communications between the dam and estate. Battle Battle takes place at the Souichiro Estate, where Carnegie's troops come to look for supplies. Things turn sour real quick. Note: yes, Souichiro will be using a Katana, don't get your pantalones in a twist. Category:Blog posts